TV and Movies
TV and Movies are fanon pieces of awesomeness that keep our wiki random. Arguably the most popular is The Mario Show, and many of the shows air on the channels below. TV shows *The Mario Show *The Stick Show, *Mario Show Crashed, *The Best Sketch Comedy Ever, *Wacky Waluigi's Wheel of Misfortune, *Matt and the Always Land Guys, *The Candy Rose Sugar Show, *America's Awesomest Home Videos, *How-To with Matt and Locker, *The Random Show of Randomness, *Mr. Bollox and Mr. Marlio Show, *Matt11111 News, *Texting Class, *Wario's Brand New Show, *The Best School Ever, *The Show You Like, *The Auto-Correct Show, *Half-Full House, *Everybody Loves Coke, *Sonic Style, *Music Class *Nerds! *Cooking with Chef Yoshi *Little Pony Unicorn Show, *Ocean Mermaids *Mario Commercials *Waluigi's World *The Super Yoshi Bros. Random Show *Bowser's Game Show *Cooking with Mario (Reserved for Julian, don't touch) *The Cubing Show *The Random Bowser Random Show! *The Guy Show *The Mario Card, Coin, and Cube Show! *Mario's Adventures in Randomness *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! *The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! *The Luigi Show *Dez and Trish *The Luigi Show (1995-2000, 2008-present) *The Herp and Derp Show (1995-1998, reruns on Awesome Random TV channels 3, 4, 7) *Luke and Logan (1996-2005) *Wario High (1996-2000, 2007-present) *Random Sketch Show (1996-2003) *Max and Brad (1997-2000) *P.E. Chronicles (1997-2004) *Lindy's Restaurants (1997-1999) *Random Masters (1998-2000) *Vocab Mishaps (1998) *The Show Where Nothing is What it Seems (1998-1999) *Ugly People (1998) *The Random Ricky Random Show (1999-present) *Game Ripoff Show (1999-2003) *Everything Fast (1999-2005) *The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (2000-present) *Did You Do It? (2000-2006) *Mario High (2000-present) (spinoff of Wario High) *Anthony's Food (2000-2004) *Random Fact Show (2000-2006) *How-To with Luke and Logan (2001-2003) *Who Stole My.... (2001-2004) *Cop Adventures (2001-2009) *The Drake Family (2001-2010) *Mr. Bollox's Mom Show (2002-2005) *Living House Stuff (2002-2004) *Wario's Guide to Life (2003-2006) *The Nick Show (2003-2012) *Weekly Random Olympics (2003-present) *Video Games Become Real (2003-2007) *Crazy Crew (2004-2005) *The Taste Test Show (2004-2008) *Really Short Shorts (2004) *How NOT To with Luigi (2005-2007) *Nick and Oliver (2005-2010) *The Siri Show (2006-present) *iMatt (2006-present) *Birthday Sentence Makers (2006-2007) *Lotsa 9,000's (2007) *Science Experiments: The Show (2007-2009) *Everybody Loves Mario (2007-present) *UnMagic with Mario (2008-2010) *Mac's Tips and Tricks (2008-2009) *Not a Smosh Ripoff Show (2009-present) *Camping with Mario (2009-present) *Luigi High (2009-2011) (spinoff of Wario High) *The Random Dora Random Show (2010-2012) *New App Show (2010-present) *Life of a McDonald's Employee (2010-2014) *World Records Gone Wild! (2011-present) *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (2011-2011) *Exploding Stuff (2012-2013) *Draw Something Random (2012-present) *Matt and Nick (2013-present) *The Charlie Show (2013-2015) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Series (2014-present) *Magic with Wario *Mickey Mouse Random! *Talking Dog Family Show (TBA) *Just Because *The Stupid Show *Game Rippers *The Mr. Bollox Show! (2009-present) *The Life of Mario (2009-2011) *Grady and John (2009-2010) *Mr. Marlio's Show (2009-present) *Willy and Wally (2010) *The Wario Show (2010-present) *Mr. Bollox's Mom Show (2010-2011 in reruns) *Epic Show of Epicness (2010-2014) *Fat Guy Club (2011, 2013-2014) *The People Chat (2011-present) *Random News (2011) *Mario At The Movies (2011-2013) *The Show Consisting Entirely of YouTube Videos (2012-present) *Life At Oxnard (2012-2013) *Let's Play With Mario and Friends (2012-present) *Mike and Nick (2013) *Matt and Anthony (2013-present) *The Waluigi Show (TBA) *Waluigi High (TBA) *Peach High (TBA) *Daisy High (TBA) *The Epicly Random Show (TBA) *The Bowser Show (TBA) *Matt's Random World (2014-present, 1, 5, 6, 7) *Song Translators (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 6) *The Totally Legit Corner Store (2014-present, 1, 4, 7) *Funny Show (2014-present, 3, 5) *The Super Sonic Bros. Sonic Show (2014-present, 2, 6, 7) *Mario's Better Guide to Life (2014-present, 4) *Toad's World (2014-present, 1, 6) *The Adventures of Mario and Wario * Life in Las Vegas (2014-present, 2, 3, 4) * ART Network News (2014-present, 1, 2, 3, 6, 7) * ART Brief Weather (2014-present, 1, 2, 6, 7) * The New Family (2014-present, 2, 3, 4, 6) *Waluigi's Quest *Random City Sports World *Phil and Julia (2014-present, 1, 6, totally not a ripoff of Austin and Ally)* *Best Show Ever (2014-present, 1, 4, 5, 7)* *Tasty Sketch Show *The Waluigi Show *Peach and Daisy Adventures *The Frozen Show *The Bowser Show *The Life of a Met *How To with David Wright *Highlights from 1962... What? *Matt den Dekker's Guide to Baseball *Scramble *Mario and Bowser's Random and Crazy Adventures *The Chef Peepee Show *Cooking with Chef G *The Bowserette Show *Mkay Goodman *Calculus with Jackie Chu *The Bowser Show *The Random Show! *Weegario *Mr. Goodman and Hans Show *Yet Another Show *Random Mario (TV Series) *Clone Me *Matt High *Mario and Co. Show (2015-present, 1, 5, 6, 7, 8) *The Schmulian Show (2015-present, 4) *The Poopoo Show Starring Chef Poopoo From Florida! * Juan, Jamal, and Jerry *The Super Wario Bros. Random Show! *The Stupid Wario Bros. Stupid Show! *Challenge Wario! *The Crazy Wario Bros. Crazy Show! *Wario's Other Show *The Vlogging Wario Show *The Super Wario Bros. Strike Three *McDonald's Wario *The All New Wario Hour! *Wario's Game Show *Wacky Wario's Wheel of Misfortune *Wandom Wario *The Super Wario Bros. Magic Show! *Super Wario Land *Cooking with Wario *Wario's Guide to Life *Everybody Loves Wario *The Wario Store! *The Wario Show *Super Wario Preschool *Mario and Wario *Wario's World *Wario's Bathroom *Waluigi's Quest *Wario's Fat Tips *Wario Clone Show *The Super Wario Bros. Stupid Show *The Super Waria Sisters Wah-wah Show *Politics for a Month (2015-present, 2, 4, 5, 7) *Wilcox (2016, TBA) *Spike's Mom Show Movies *Matt's Random Movie *Toilets: The Movie *459 Kids, 69 Moms, 1 Dad *Toilets 2 *The Mario Show Random Movie *You're Welcome *The Incredible Floating Man *Eleventy-Seven *Wario's Brand New Movie *Weatherman *Waluigi's World: The Movie *Toilet Paper - The Movie *Toilet Paper: The Movie 2 *Bowser Rules *Mario Stinks *The Life of Bowser *Once Upon a Bowser *Bowser Bowser Bowser *I Hate Mario *Freaky Time *Weirdest Movie Ever *OBJECTION! The Movie *Bowser Vs. Wario *Bow Gi Oh! *Bowserformers *Bowser vs. Maru *Plastinic *Twisty Puzzle Factory: The Movie *Water: The Movie *Speed! *Chicken: The Movie *Chicken 2 *Cubing Planet *My Random World *NO MORE HOMEWORK *365 Boxes *Would You Rather..... *24 Completely Unrelated Sub-Scenes *Mario and Wario's World *Eat PIE *The Mario Movie *Once Upon a Mario *MAAAAAAAARIO! *Mario Mario Mario Mario Mario *Bowser Sucks *Mario Rules *Supah Mario Baseball *Mario's Toilet *Best Movie Ever! *The Mario Show Movie *The Mario Show Movie 2 *Epic Movie of Epicness *Kitchen Eggs: The Movie *Bowser Vs. Chef Peepee *Luigi's Movie *Bascatball *Cat Baseball *Footcat with Hands *Footcat with Feet *Hockeycat Channels *Matt11111 Channel *Matt22222 Channel *GSF Channell *Firefly Channel *AnthonyDaChannel *Matt11111 Sports *Matt11111 Sports 2 *Mario-Sonic Channel *Waluigi Channel *Epic Random TV * Canal Battery *Awesome Sports Network *Random Network *Fairly Odd Channel *Random Channel *Awesome Random TV **ART1 **ART2 **ART3 **ART4 **ART5 **ART6 **ART7 **ART8 **ART Sports **ART Sports 2 **ART Sports News **ART College Sports **ART Baseball **Matt League Baseball Network **ART News *Toad TV *Stupid Channel *Awesome Channel *Lego Channel *Cubing Channel *Wario Network *Bowser Network *Bowser Jr. Network *Bowser Channel *Metwork *Second Best Channel Ever *Best Channel Ever *Yankee Channel *Get This Garbage Off My TV Channel Movie studios *Mario Studios *Bowser Studios *Matt Studios *Studio of All Random *Luigi Studios *Wario Studios *Waluigi Studios *Steve Studios *2 Chef Studios *Smashing Melon Studios *Ralph Stupidos Category:Randomness Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series Category:Movies Category:TV Category:Television shows Category:Mario Category:RANDOM